


Hinata's New Jutsu

by 1two3five



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Absurd, Anal Sex, Cartoon Physics, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Futanari on Male, Incorporeal Sex, Long term penetration, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, i really don't know how to tag something like this i'm sorry, portal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1two3five/pseuds/1two3five
Summary: Set a few years past the current timeline of Boruto, Hinata has been devising a new Jutsu from the ground up in her free time for most of her time together with Naruto. She's finally ready to unleash it.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hinata/Everyone, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 13





	Hinata's New Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I figure at least a few more people will probably click on this one than my previous work, but once again I'd like to state this is essentially nothing but pure wish-fulfillment unrealistic nonsense with a kink I've seen precious little of over the years, and even less that tickled me the right way. I've loved imagining scenarios like this for years, and while Naruto normally wouldn't be my first pick for what to write about, I felt the mechanics worked pretty well with what I wanted. Forgive me if I got some details of the world or how chakra and jutsus and whatnot work wrong, it's been awhile since I read the manga or did any deep wiki diving, so I kinda just went by the seat of my pants with what I remembered! 
> 
> Also, this has girls with really big dongs putting them into boy butts so if you're not into that, well, you clearly didn't read the tags. It's also.... TECHNICALLY non-con, but like, everybody gets into it pretty quickly. Not a big fan of rapey stuff.

“Haaaa..... almost done.... yessss.... THAT'S IT!!!” Hinata dropped her pen as she finished the last of her insane scrawlings. Her workstation a complete chaotic mess with notes hapharzardly strewn about, pinned to the wall, and crumpled up and tossed in the vague direction of her small trash can. She had been working for years on a new Jutsu, completely original from the ground up. It borrowed some principles of the Shadow Clone technique, which her husband, the Seventh Hokage Naruto, had taught her awhile back, but by and large everything else was her handiwork.

As a teen she learned her favorite Jutsu from Kurenai: the Genital Transmutation Technique, its status as a “Forbidden Jutsu” revoked during the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade's tenure, as she claimed it had only been given that label by her “cowardly, repressed great-uncle,” the Second Hokage. The rather clinical name had mostly disappeared from the common lexicon of the villagers, in favor of the more casual “Otherside Technique,” or simply “OS.” It was a Jutsu that allowed men and women to shapeshift their genitals to the opposite sex, or a mixture of both. It could be applied temporarily or permanently, and could be applied to people without training in chakra manipulation by a medical-nin. Hinata had, of course, opted for the permanent route, being the rabid horndog top she was. She initially went with the temporary version but by about the second year of their marriage, she had only ever bottomed for Naruto 3 times. Once on their wedding night to conceive Boruto, once for Naruto's birthday which brought them Himawari, and one last time the night before they permanently turned her underserved vagina into the throbbing womanhood she had carried ever since. The size could vary, of course, but Hinata rarely shrank it below a foot at this point, usually opting for larger.

This new Jutsu, however, was something special. It had been on Hinata's mind since she was a kid. She had shared the idea with Naruto shortly after they were married and while he was skeptical at first, he supported her as he could tell it was something she'd always wanted. That spurred her on to finally working on it. She had spent so long on it that Boruto and Himawari had already nearly grown up, Boruto already being 18 years old. Naruto was still busy as ever, and so Hinata only had bits and pieces of spare time at first to develop the Jutsu, proving a difficult task. She'd never developed her own before, and it took a lot of learning to get the hang of how to go about it. By the time she managed it and started figuring out the particulars, both her kids had already started doing missions, sometimes being gone from the house for days in other parts of the Land of Fire on longer assignments, and even other countries on occasion. This gave Hinata an increasing amount of free time, which sped up development considerably.

But now it was ready. She probably should have had Naruto or Shikamaru give it a once or twice-over to make sure everything was correct, but in her lust-drunken state she couldn't wait any more. She was nearly 40, she'd waited long enough. Double and triple checking the hand signs and correct chakra amounts, she then performed the Jutsu.

~~~~~~~

Konohamaru yawned as he got out of bed. It was a weekend, so he wasn't in any hurry; no kids to teach, no missions to complete, just a lazy morning with his long term girlfriend, Hanabi Hyuga. She had already gotten out of bed and was showering, scrubbing away the sweat and fluids from last night. Konohamaru's ass was pretty sore but that was nothing new. From the stories he had swapped with Naruto over the years he clearly had it easy, as Hanabi was amenable to either position and usually a fairly gentle lover when she was giving. Something had really stoked her fire last night, though. She was on the phone with her sister Hinata for about an hour, talking about some kind of new Jutsu Hinata had apparently been working on, based on the events that followed it was likely to further spice up her and Naruto's love life. He silently sympathized with his senpai.

He relieved himself next to Hanabi, neither saying anything. He wasn't much of a morning person and Hanabi was clearly focused on washing. He shook out the last few drops and made his way to the kitchen to look for something to eat. As he was staring inside the refrigerator, something... changed. Something felt familiar, but off. He couldn't pinpoint what, at first. However that something quickly revealed itself. His ass was FULL.

Did Hanabi hurry her shower and sneak behind him without him knowing? It wouldn't be the first time one of the two of them had surprised the other like this. He turned around, mouth open to say some cute line to her, but she was nowhere to be found. But his ass was still full. He reached under him, feeling his butt; did she stick a plug or dildo in there or something and use her ninja speed to vanish? Maybe she DID stick her dick in, and used a replacement jutsu with one of their toys. But when he felt his asshole.... there was nothing. It wasn't even being spread open. But there WAS something in there, he could feel it!

Konohamaru uselessly felt around his own sphincter for awhile, ending up fingering himself in the kitchen, trying to figure out what was happening. Not only was his anal cavity being filled by nothing, it was a BIG nothing. Hanabi topped her cock out at about 9 or 10 inches, but usually opted for closer to 7 or 8 for a more comfortable time. This was noticeably longer and a bit thicker. It might have been the biggest he'd ever had. But again, there wasn't anything there. It was like a ghost was sodomizing him.

Hanabi, towels wrapped around her, strolled into the kitchen, stopping and staring at her boyfriend with his leg on the countertop, fingering his own ass, panting like a dog. _So she actually did it, the mad woman,_ Hanabi thought, a wide, sly smile forming on her face. She was conflicted on whether to continue watching the show or join in. She opted to quietly reach for her phone nearby and start filming. There were plenty of videos and photos of situations in this vein on her phone already, but this was a special occasion.

After a few minutes Konohamaru gave up trying to find the intruder with his fingers and decided to go looking for one of their toys in order to try a new approach. He had no idea if it would work or what it would accomplish but he couldn't just continue the morning stuffed with a foot of imaginary cock! He didn't have anything to do but that didn't count as an invitation to whoever or whatever was doing this. As he began to make his way back to the bedroom he saw Hanabi, phone out, towel on the floor, cock in hand.

“Hana, please, I need help,” he told her, unfazed by her pleasuring herself to his plight, assuming that all she knew was he was anally masturbating out of nowhere.

“Yeah? This early?” she responded cheekily, stopping the recording and setting her phone down. Her other hand didn't stop stroking, though.

“This isn't a joke,” he said in a serious but slightly strained tone. “There's... something happening. I don't know what it is but there's.... something in my... my ass right now.”

“Oh?” she said with a leading tone. She knew exactly what was happening and just wanted to have a bit of fun with him first.

“Yeah it's like, an incorporeal.... something,” he said, struggling to find the right words. “Like a.... ghost dick. I know it sounds ridiculous but you have to believe me.”

“Don't worry Kono, I believe you,” she reassured him. “Here, bend over and I'll see if I can take a look at that pretty hole and see what's going on,” she suggested. He did as advised and bent over, spreading his cheeks for her, something he did with a fair bit of regularity. She squatted down and peered directly at his rosebud, unable to see anything different about it. “Wow, she really managed it, huh...” Hanabi whispered, in awe of what she was, or rather wasn't, seeing.

“Hana? Did you say something?” Konohamaru asked.

“Mmmm no, darling,” she said. She gently touched his hole with her forefinger, causing it to twitch. She admired it for a bit, circling it and playing with it, before inserting two fingers and stretching it open. Nothing. “Can you feel that?”

“Y-yeah. It's like.... somehow I'm feeling whatever this is, plus your fingers, separately, but at the same time.... it's really weird,” he says, trying not to lose himself to the pleasure of a huge insertion as well as his girlfriend's gifted fingers.

There wasn't anything physical actually in his love tunnel.... but.... she could feel something. It was a tiny bit of chakra. It felt like.... a mixture of Konohamaru's natural chakra and.... her sister's. Amazing. The Jutsu worked exactly as she mentioned it would last night on the phone.

“Does it.... feel good?” she questioned.

“.... um.... yeah....” he admitted bashfully. “... i-is everything okay? Am I being.... attacked by an enemy ninja or something? Is this a prank by one of my students? I swear if I open the window and see your nephew giggling outside, I'll-” Konohamaru began, working himself up, but Hanabi inserted a third finger and stopped his ranting in its tracks.

“It's definitely chakra of some kind,” she told him. “If this is an enemy, it's a pretty tiny amount of chakra for a full blown attack. And a weird spot to do it, as well.”  
  
“We should.... ah.... contact N-Naruto. Maybe he knows what's.... going on,” Konohamaru said, moving to be un-penetrated by Hanabi, but she kept her fingers in. “H-Hana?” She inserted a fourth, saying nothing. “Hana, p-please, what if th-this is.... some kind of.... enemy at-t-tack?” Konohamaru's dick had been hard for awhile at this point, but it was really twitching now. His rock solid 8 inches bobbed up and down as his balls contracted and he neared anal orgasm, something he only ever managed when Hanabi used the biggest version of her cock.

“Mmm.... I don't think it is....” she said smoothly, continuing to work the entrance of his hole while her sister's “influence” was mashed up against his prostate. “Call it a hunch.” Konohamaru had no response to this and simply allowed the waves of pleasure to strike. He sprayed his love all over the floor, never once touching his dick to achieve this. It felt.... way too good.

Konohamaru simply stayed bent over, panting for awhile as Hanabi pulled her hand out and Konohamaru's anus sealed right back up to its usual tight shape. After rinsing her hand in the sink for a few seconds she came back over to her boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Still in there?” He nodded, silently. The edges of her mouth curled ever so slightly into a nearly imperceptible smile. “We should probably go see Naruto once you get a shower then.”

~~~~~~~

The entire last 24 hours, men all across the Leaf village had been acting strange. Most of them refused to tell their partners what had been happening. Strangely enough, women and children were unaffected, and men around the village who weren't Ninja and had no real chakra to speak of, beyond the normal amount in most humans, were also unaffected. There were several men in non-Ninja careers around the village who had attended the academy when they were young to try and learn to be Ninja, and as such developed a basic knowledge of chakra before eventually dropping out or changing career paths, and these men were experiencing the same phenomenon as the Ninja.

Those few who were willing to share, either with their buddies who they could tell were experiencing the same thing, a doctor, or their significant other, all reported the same symptom: a ghostly, or incorporeal object about 12 inches long and an inch and a half wide had lodged itself in all of their anuses, with no physical presence to speak of. If anybody with a particularly adept chakra sense inspected the inside, they would be able to sense a small amount of the man's own chakra seemingly mixed with an unknown chakra source.

The first occurrence of the phenomenon yesterday morning resulted in all manner of dropped and broken cups and plates, a few minor injuries from things like suddenly jolting upward and hitting one's head on a low surface they may have been under, springing out of bed and onto the floor, et cetera.

Initially, while everyone spent most of the day trying to figure out what was happening, not a lot of work got done; a large portion of the village more or less shut down so the affected men could stay with their partners or visit the doctor, whose office wasn't as packed as you'd think for a mysterious problem like this suddenly affecting about 30% of the population all at once. The sounds of lovemaking were also much more audible throughout the village than usual. After the confusion and mild chaos of the first few hours, partners and spouses took advantage of the situation at hand and got rather busy. The Hokage's office never actually conducted a formal survey, but he had a hunch that at least half the couples in the village today practiced the Otherside technique in the bedroom, and his generation were much more fluid in the roles they played at home. You could definitely see more than a few pregnant men around town these days.

Shikamaru, ass still full, entered Naruto's office. The Seventh sat at his desk, as usual, head propped up by one hand, looking like his usual overstretched self. But it wasn't because of the paperwork this time. In fact his other hand, despite holding a pen, wasn't even moving. He looked like he was staring at the papers on his desk but in actuality his eyes were glazed over as he panted lightly.

“You'll need to-ah- tell the villagers something, sir,” Shikamaru said, cool as a cucumber despite having a giant spectral cucumber enlarging his colon right now. “They.... _ah, oh fuck_.... Ahem. They seem to have mostly enjoyed themselves yesterday, but they're going to be worried that this hasn't stopped yet.” He approached Naruto's desk with a slight limp in his gait and folded his arms.

“I.... I will. This afternoon I'll.... call a town meeting,” Naruto said, clearly struggling a fair bit more than Shikamaru. Shikamaru stared in silence at the leader of the village, wondering what exactly he was going through.

“.... I still can't believe Hinata's Jutsu actually worked,” he said, dropping the pretenses of being aide to the Hokage and addressing Naruto as his friend. “I'd say I can't believe Hinata of all people would be the one to come up with something this twisted, but.... clearly the Hinata I knew when we were kids wasn't the real thing.” He sighed. He was aware of this plan the whole time, seeing as how Naruto let him in on it, knowing Shikamaru was too smart to be able to keep in the dark about it. That and Naruto had become a terrible liar. “Or at least, if it was the real thing, then the real thing changed over the years. Changed into the kind of person who would spend the better part of a decade figuring out a way to remotely fuck every chakra-capable adult male on the planet at the same time.”

“Mmhmm.”  
  
“So, why do you seem... so much more bothered by this? From- _ah_ -from what you've told me, it sounds like Hinata and Temari both like to average about the same size. I can tell this is about a foot, why do you look like you're having such a harder time with it?”  
  
“S-she uh....” Naruto began, sweat dripping down his forehead. “She developed the parameters of the Jutsu so that she could.... personally adjust the size of.... her cock, in each individual.” He was clearly on the edge of something, either passing out or orgasming, probably both. “The way it works is.... ah.... When she initially c-c-casts the Jutsu.... it.... it locks to whatever s-size she was at at the time of casting....”

“.... I see,” Shikamaru said simply. “Meaning she went out of her way to give you a few extra inches?” Naruto nodded in reply. “What is it at, 14? 15?”

“.... I think she said she wanted to hit 20 by the end of the day. We're at 18 and a half right now.” Naruto forced out after a steadying breath. Shikamaru's eyes bugged out.

“Eight- Fucking hell Naruto, what kind of woman did you marry?”

“My dream gal,” Naruto said with a smile and a worried look. Worried for what he had allowed to be unleashed upon the world.

~~~~~~~

Somewhere in the suburbs of the Leaf, there was a birthday party happening. Apparently there was some kind of ruckus going on downtown that the Ninja were dealing with, but the Hokage had declared that it wasn't dangerous and that he would be looking into whatever was going on. 17 year old Jin was hanging out with his friends, celebrating the occasion: Jin was the first one of the group to turn 18! He had been friends with these guys for years and wasn't going to let that hubbub the Ninja were talking about screw up his big day. They had been together all through middle and high school. Even though Jin was born with a pretty decent affinity for chakra he and his family agreed not to enroll him at the academy. His parents weren't thrilled about the prospect of sending him off to dangerous missions, and all Jin really wanted was a normal, carefree life, running his dad's store when he got older.

The cake had been brought out, candles lit, songs sang, and Jin was preparing to blow them out when suddenly he froze, mouth agape, eyes suddenly widening. Everybody was waiting for him to blow out his candles but he was still as a statue. His little sister told him to hurry up or they were gonna melt onto the cake!

Jin attempted to compose himself. He couldn't let any of them know what just happened. There's no way they'd believe him. He couldn't believe it himself. He wasn't sure what the cause was. He wasn't sure what had happened. All he knew was there was suddenly an unbelievable pressure in his butt, like he'd forgotten he'd sat down on a gigantic dildo and only just realized. But that wasn't it. The one in his bedroom was only a starter size, 7 inches max, this was way too big to be his dildo. What the fuck was going on?

Jin blew out his candles with a strained exhale, not getting them all in one go, his breath shortened by the sudden intruder in his rear. Everyone else cheered, too wrapped up in the celebration to notice anything wrong with Jin. He sat, unmoving, as his mother sliced up the cake and passed it around to the guests. He had declined the first piece, letting his sister take it. He needed to leave this room, _now_. Gingerly Jin rose to his feet, the presence in his ass making it very difficult to move naturally. While everyone was chowing down on cake and chattering with one another, he slowly made his way to the bathroom, locked the door and stripped off his pants. He tried inspecting himself in the mirror; he put himself in a number of positions in front of the full length mirror on the door that allowed him view of his put upon asshole, not noticing anything different other than the now mind bendingly intense pleasure running through him.

Eventually Jin couldn't take anymore and began masturbating, ankles behind his head, asshole skyward and full of both invisible cock and very visible fingers. He used his spare hand to jerk himself silly, and in only a couple of minutes he experienced the most insane orgasm of his life, letting out an extremely loud moan as his ejaculate arced over his head, the trail landing on his face. He could hear the rest of the party suddenly quieten down. They definitely heard that. They slowly worked back up to a low murmur as his mother gently knocked on the door.

“... Jin sweetie, you alright?”

“Yeah, I... I'm fine.” Too exhausted to be embarrassed, Jin simply laid on the bathroom floor for a few minutes, covered in his own seed. This ghost cock or whatever was still there. It was still huge. It was still filling his ass. Nothing had changed from 5 minutes ago. Was... was this what the Ninja were dealing with? Why did it happen to him? Were they.... going to fix it?

~~~~~~~

The town meeting went as planned, though Naruto was a few minutes late for reasons unknown. He told the villagers of the Leaf that he would conduct an investigation into the phenomenon. He encouraged the men affected to remain calm as there seemed to be no immediate ill effects, and that this was likely the work of some kind of deviant outlaw Ninja. He suggested a village-wide leave of absence for the time being for anybody affected by what the villagers quickly had decided to call “the Cockra” in a cute play on words combining chakra and.... well, you know.

The only people who knew the truth were Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Hanabi, and Hinata herself. They knew there was going to be no investigation. Before the Cockra had even gone into affect, Naruto had already drafted up a series of letters to send to the other allied Ninja villages as well as the various nations' heads of state, at least those who couldn't be reached via phone due to distance, explaining that Naruto had started his nonexistent investigation, as well as a second round of letters to be sent out about a week later informing them that his subordinates had “found the culprit.” It was a deranged but beautiful woman who had casted the Jutsu, having not bothered to work out a Jutsu release, meaning even if she were to die, the Jutsu would stay active, and she'd burned all her research notes to prevent a countermeasure.

Of course, part of this was false. There was certainly a beautiful woman behind it, and perhaps some may call her deranged, but the one Naruto's letter referred to was obviously not real. However, what absolutely was true was that there was no method to releasing this Jutsu. In fact, going one step beyond simply burning her notes on the subject, Hinata had gone to the trouble to make it so the Jutsu itself had an automatic recast function built in. Even if some brilliant Ninja spent years studying her notes, reverse engineering it in order to find a way to release it, it would automatically and immediately cast itself again. The time between the release and the recast wouldn't even be noticeable to most men.

The matter of the caster's life ending was a non-issue. A side effect of this Jutsu Hinata had discovered midway through working on it was that the way her chakra combined inside their rectums with their own somehow linked her with all of them. She was taking the teensiest bit of chakra from millions of men across the earth, adding up to an unreal sum, which she put to use expanding her own lifespan hundreds and hundreds of years. She had no idea when she would grow old and pass on, but she didn't care. Naruto was in the same boat, due to the Kyubi's chakra, and their descendants all seemed to share these traits. The two of them would see the ages pass together, her enormous dick enjoying the pleasures of every man in the world with a bit of extra chakra to share, but most of all her subby hubby, the most powerful Ninja to ever live.

However it took some time to arrive at that point. Hinata's first day with the Jutsu active was spent crumpled in a heap, overwhelmed by pleasure, resisting her mind breaking. She couldn't even thrust her ghost cock into any of her new unaware lovers. Just feeling their insides, staying completely still was enough to nearly lose herself to the sensations. A few days later, however, she had managed to compose herself. She could go back to functioning in society, despite society being her new plaything. At night she enjoyed herself, along with every other chakra-capable man on the planet, as well as their partners. While her Cockras were obviously linked to her own member, for most of any given day they would be static, remaining motionless inside, even if she was pounding Naruto into oblivion on his lunch break. However, she could trigger a “playtime mode” as she liked to call it, where her thrusting would transfer to everybody with a Cockra in them. In order to make things more convenient for the population of Earth, she made sure to keep to a set schedule: an hour of playtime every weeknight at 11 PM, with 3 hours on weekends. The adults of the world adjusted to this new life pretty quickly. Work life vs home life became a common talking point in every nation over the next year or so, before some regulations and new norms came into society that allowed men to engage in less stressful jobs, essentially switching the traditional roles of the straight couples of a lot of countries. Boyfriends and husbands became stay-at-home dads as girlfriends and wives took up the slack in the workplace. Gay couples and polygamy became more and more common and open, as well.

When it came to what the youth was told about what was happening, they were at first gently informed in a variety of ways about the new phenomenon as it became the norm. The older teens were told frankly about what awaited them in a few months or a year's time, with a bit of resistance from some at first, but eventually they accepted it. The children were malleable enough that there was little resistance to it. This would eventually simply become part of sexual education for them without too much issue. When boys turned 18, if they had learned chakra or had some natural affinity for it, which would end up becoming more and more common over time, then they'd have to face the first big trial of their adulthood: living with an incorporeal foot long dick in your butt 24/7, for the rest of your life. The common question they'd ask was “but how do we go to the bathroom?” and the typical answer was “well, you don't! For some reason boys affected by this never feel the need to go again!”

As far as how sex worked, seeing as how there wasn't physically anything in the man's rectum, nothing was stopping them from being penetrated by a real object. Most men questioned about it said it felt like getting DP'd but as if the cocks somehow both occupied the same space. A curious side effect of the new state of the world was that more and more teen boys, their hormones likely affecting the logical parts of their brains, were enrolling in basic chakra control classes all around the world. Though it wasn't just horny teens looking forward to a lifetime of prostate pounding, a fair number of adult males already settled into normal careers began taking night classes to join in on the latest craze. In addition the number of women seeking practitioners of the Otherside Technique skyrocketed. The world was becoming more and more open and accepting, both in the metaphorical sense as well as the literal.

~~~~~~~

It had been about ten years since the Cockra appeared. Life was good. The Ninja world was in a time of peace, the alliances established during the 4th Ninja World War held strong. Sex positivity was at an all time high, discrimination based on sex and gender had dropped like a rock. Couples and throuples and quintouples and all sorts were open to be themselves more or less wherever they wanted. All it really took to get there was a crazy hot ninja milf with a 2 foot long dick implanting a half-size version of it into the asshole of nearly every male on the planet.

Boruto was getting ready to pick up his date. He was 28 now, had long since graduated to and retired from being a Jounin. The Ninja military system was gradually phasing out all over the world. While the hidden villages still employed large forces trained in all manner of skills, combat had become de-emphasized, and while Boruto would hardly consider himself a junkie for fighting, he found everything else a Ninja was tasked to do these days pretty dull. As a result he handed his resignation into the Eighth Hokage, Hanabi Hyuga a few days after his 24th birthday.

He'd settled into a comfy gig that paid well enough and had been back on the dating scene for the first time in awhile recently. He didn't want to admit he was just jealous of his sister bringing a new boy back to her room and making him call her mommy every weekend, but it was getting ridiculous. As he finished getting ready, he stepped outside his room and was immediately greeted with the sight of his parents engaged in a rowdy game of “put the dick in the butt.” Not the most creative name for it, he'd always felt.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Hinata!! Oh god!!! Please.... Please!! Oh fucking shit please pound me harder!!!” one of Boruto's dads exclaimed in a breathy voice, as his two parents were actually nine right now. Three shadow clones of the retired Hokage, Naruto, with six clones of his loving wife Hinata, split into pairs double penetrating the Narutos' assholes. Though it was actually more like triple, due to the Cockra, and the shadow clones being real and sharing memories and chakra meant that Naruto was experiencing some kind of otherworldly megapleasure right now. Normal friday night, Boruto thought, unimpressed at this rather common scene.

“Oh, hi sweety!” one of the Hinatas greeted her son warmly, not missing a beat when it came to beating her husbands' prostates into submission. “You going out for your date tonight? Gosh what a lucky.... b.... g....” she trailed off, unsure the specificities of the other participant.

“Girl,” Boruto confirmed, tugging at his shirt a bit. “Don't wait up for me,” he said as he headed out.

“Oh we'll be up all night but it won't be for you!” she said in a sweet voice. The door closed. The Hinatas slowed down a bit, letting the Narutos catch their breath. “Do you think we did the right thing, not telling him he's had his mother's dick in his ass for the last decade?” she asked with a somber tone.

“I mean at this point I don't think it matters,” a Naruto responded wisely, as though his ass wasn't triple filled, three times over. “What's done is done. Telling him now won't solve much of anything, he's adjusted to it like everybody else and it could just make things awkward around the house.”

“Oh... I'm sure you're right,” she sighed. “I just hate to lie to him for so long. I want to tell him but I'm so scared he'll think it's disgusting.” All six Hinatas slowly resumed thrusting, and whatever Naruto might have been about to say was stopped in his throat by a seventh Hinata clone appearing into existence and promptly introducing the tip of her godly cock to the entrance of his demon possessed stomach. Similar fates befell the other two Narutos. This continued for about 2 hours until “playtime” approached.

Luckily, Boruto had timed his date so had arrived, picked her up, watched a movie, and gotten back to her place just in time. The clock struck 11 as playtime began, and the 28 year old lay on his belly, ass aloft, ready for a pounding from his new sugar mama as well as his actual mama. Oh he'd figured out who was behind everything ages ago, and while it took a bit to get used to, he'd grown to love his mom's gigantic ghost cock. Over the years he'd wanted to work up the courage to tell her he knew, and convince her to up the size of his Cockra, maybe not quite as big as dad's, but he wanted to feel his mom even deeper.

He moaned along with the rest of the world, double stuffed and stuck that way for the forseeable future. It was a weekend, after all.

~~~~~~~

200 years had passed. Naruto and Hinata were still in the prime of their youths, fucking like rabbits whenever they had a spare moment. Hinata had increased her cock to a full 30 inches over 100 years ago, but stopped there. With such absurd proportions, modifications would need to be made to Naruto's body in order to handle it getting any bigger. They were satisfied for the moment. However, they _had_ altered the Jutsu slightly. Eventually Hinata, hearing the discontent of women from all over, wishing they had Cockras, decided to include them in her eternal fun as well. Naruto, who still had sway within the Leaf after his retirement, was able to get the Hokage's office to send correspondance with every other nation, giving them a much bigger heads up about what was to come. The letters and phone calls detailed an “anonymous tip” the Hokage had received that in 1 month's time, the Cockra would being to affect women as well. The story they gave was that culprit was believed to be someone who'd either found backup notes left by the original caster, or managed to recreate the technique. The news was celebrated all over the world. Even though by this point everybody had long since gotten totally accustomed to living their lives with Hinata's Cockra in them, the societal shifts from about 150 years previous, while still ever evolving, mostly kept up; women were still primarily considered the "breadwinners" in most straight relationships, with guys who wanted to get out there and build a career for themselves becoming the more noteworthy occurrence, almost nobody remembering the days of it being the other way around.

The two eventually moved out of the Leaf and settled out in the middle of nowhere where they could enjoy themselves in their eternal retirement together. They kept up with the progress of humanity here and there but had become living legends, as well as their kids, and kids' kids. Hinata's Cockras still reigned over the population, all of their descendants included, and the world had enjoyed the longest sustained peace in history as a result. Turns out when most of the population is too busy feeling good to kill and steal and go to war, then the world becomes a better place! Who knew? Obviously, birth rates had increased by quite a bit over the last two centuries, meaning the amount of assholes remotely coating Hinata's dick was constantly increasing as well. Hinata's trick with her increased lifespan thanks to the chakra ended up having a benefit for everyone else as well, as people began living about 50 years longer on average, as well as aging at a much slower rate once they reached adolescence. The average 100 year old now looked like what would have formerly been a fit mid-40s.

Humanity had progressed to the point where everyone is capable of using chakra from birth, which means one obvious thing: Hinata's monster ghost dick was now permanently inside every single living adult on the planet. Almost as pleasurable as feeling billions of peoples' insides permanently wrapped around her slab of girl meat was simply the knowledge that this was complete and total coverage. Something about that small fact just multiplied the near-infinite pleasure that much greater.

In celebration of her 200th year as the uncrowned queen of the world, Hinata began playtime and intended to go all night long. She pumped and pushed and erupted and pounded and laid waste to them all, though most of all Naruto. At the end of her 8 hours of fucking the entire adult population senseless, she decided as the finale, she would increase her size in everybody's asshole for the first time in 100 years. This new generation was proving a bit stretchier than the last. As she settled on 18 inches, up from the previous 15, she could feel billions of prostates spasming all at once. She let out a contended sigh. Nothing like it. She kissed her lovely bottom bitch on his cute cum covered face.

“Thank you for letting me do this all those years ago, Naruto,” she said gently. “I know you were worried I was going too far, that it wouldn't be right to do this to so many people.... but I'm glad you saw it my way in the end.”  
  
“It's nothing, Hinata. Love you,” he said, closing his eyes and beckoning her in for another kiss, this time on the lips, only to be greeted with an upside down cock. He reflexively opened his mouth, of course, in order to suck on the clone dick. With playtime over for everyone else, Hinata and Naruto enjoyed the rest of the day, bound together, as everybody else was bound to Hinata's cock just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> As I finished this one up I started to think "Hmmm.... maybe I spend too much time explaining the mechanics of how all this ridiculous fucking is working." But then again I hate when writers leave things too open ended. What makes this kind of scenario so appealing to me is knowing all the details and really drilling it home just how permanent that huge ghost girlcock in your butt is! It's never coming out! Do you get it yet!? Here, I have a powerpoint ready to- Hey! Where are you going!?


End file.
